


猎物 II 番外上

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*S0M1预警* 警官赫 vs 设计师海
Relationships: Lee DongHae - Relationship, Lee HyukJae - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	猎物 II 番外上

李东海的生日宴过后，他们俩的关系就算是已经对外公开了。李东海把小警官带回家见了父母，同时还跟安倩解除了婚约。

李赫宰本来以为见父母的时候可能会被给一张超多钱的支票让他离开李东海，毕竟自己的身份地位还有财务，样样都不如李东海。但李赫宰担心的时候完全没有发生，李东海的爸妈对自己非常热情，甚至还抱怨李东海没有早点把这么帅的儿婿带回来给他们瞧瞧。

两人的生活过得越来越黏糊，但李东海始终记得自己上次答应李赫宰当dom的时候那人把自己压在落地窗前，任他怎么求饶也不肯停下来，最后把他给操失禁的事情。在心里给李赫宰狠狠记下一笔，准备找机会讨回来。

这不，机会来了。

李赫宰在警察厅里又忙活完了一个大案子，领导给他放了三天小长假。李东海在心里盘算着，有假期的话，就算下不来床也没关系的对吧。

所以晚上趁着李赫宰洗澡的时候，李东海打开充满热气的浴室门，抬起腿踏进浴缸里，整个人坐在李赫宰对面，把浴缸里的水挤出了大半。

躺在浴缸里舒舒服服泡澡的人没有想到爱人的突然进来，但当他睁眼的时候，他看到了李东海眼里带着深深的情欲。李赫宰脑袋里的神经一下子绷紧了，他觉得自己完蛋了，上次李东海就信誓旦旦地说下次要操死他，看李东海现在这个架势，怕是想要说到做到。

虽然心里有些害怕，但也要绷着不能表现出来，“宝贝，你进来是想跟我一起洗吗？”

“可不是嘛，要把猎物洗干净了，才好享用啊。”李东海勾着嘴角，双手撑在浴缸的两侧让自己半蹲着，然后整个人扑到李赫宰怀里跟他接吻。

深吻间李东海有些低沉的声音响起：“奴隶，我想要你。”

李赫宰从那人一进来的时候就猜到了那人的想法，虽然从来没有经历过总归是害怕的，但只要是李东海，他都愿意虔诚地奉上，“我一直都是您的，我的主人。”

说话间，李东海的手指已经不老实地从李赫宰的脖子移到了胸前的红点，绕着在热水里泡得已经有些硬挺得乳头打转，胸前痒痒的，让李赫宰向后躲了一点，然后被那人揪住乳头，命令道：“不许躲，不然今晚不让你射。”

“唔……疼，主人您轻点。”李赫宰知道那人在掌控自己的时候喜欢自己臣服的样子，所以李赫宰乖巧地将脑袋顶在李东海的肩膀上求饶道。

李赫宰示弱的行为极大地满足了李东海，手绕过李赫宰的脖子，反手捏住李赫宰的下巴往后带，李东海再一次低头吻上那人肉嘟嘟的唇。

狭小的浴缸容纳两个成年男人还是有些不舒服的。李东海的唇向下吮吸了一下李赫宰的喉结，然后说道：“洗好了吧我的奴隶，我们到那个房间去吧。”

“你抱我去。”

李赫宰有些无奈的看着自己的爱人。怎么想要操人的人还要自己抱着去房间呢。

但李赫宰怎么可能拒绝李东海。把李东海的腿环在自己的腰上，李赫宰托着李东海的屁股从浴缸里站起来，期间还揩油地在那人挺翘的屁股上揉了两把，被那人狠狠地打了一巴掌在自己的后背上，然后被凶巴巴地警告自己今晚没有他的命令不许射。

李赫宰一下就想起自己那次看着李东海再调教台上自慰，然后命令自己不准射的感觉。开始懊恼怎么就管不住自己的手。但是转念一想，软乎乎的爱人在怀，哪能忍住不上手呢？

把人抱到房间里才放下来，李东海环顾了一下房间里的设备，似乎是在考虑自己今晚要把什么道具用在李赫宰身上，但是想着那人是第一次，他便不想让那些道具比自己先一步进入到那人的身体里。

拍了拍李赫宰的屁股，肉和肉的碰撞在安静的房间里发出了一声巨大的声响，“乖，趴到上面去。”

李赫宰听话地爬到调教台上趴好，刚刚从浴缸里出来还湿漉漉的身体将调教台印出了一片水印，身上还有来不及滑落的水珠，顺着李赫宰跪趴的动作从下巴上低落下来，整个人性感得不行，让李东海只是看一眼就浑身燥热了起来。

李东海从柜子里面拿了一瓶润滑剂出来，倒了一点在手上，然后走到李赫宰身边，伸手握住了李赫宰前面已经有点抬头的那根。李东海的手很热，但是刚挤到手心上的润滑剂却是冰凉的，两种不同的温度包裹住敏感的那根，让李赫宰轻轻颤抖了一下，嘴里泄出了一丝呻吟。

李东海的手指很灵活，握住性器前后摩擦的时候还能用拇指在最敏感的前端打转，另一只手也不闲着，在李赫宰的腹肌上摸了一把以后，往上一路又摸到了胸前。刚刚被捏了一下的乳头仿佛还存在着一丝酥麻的感觉，而现在那人的手又毫不客气地欺负着胸前的红点。上下两个敏感点都在那人的手里被照顾着，李赫宰舒服得哼了几声。

但李东海没有过多地抚慰，他不想只是这样让李赫宰射出来，所以只是感受到那人的那根变得又硬又烫的时候，李东海便停下了动作。绕着调教台走到了李赫宰的身后，拿起刚刚随手丢在一旁的润滑剂，拍了拍李赫宰的屁股命令道：“奴隶，把腰塌下去，屁股翘起来。”

“是，主人。”

翘起的屁股露出粉嫩的后穴，从未被使用过的后穴粉粉嫩嫩的，还因为主人的紧张而不停收缩着。伸手在那人的后穴上压了压，感受着那人下意识闪躲的动作，李东海轻轻笑出了声。他知道李赫宰很紧张，他第一次跟李赫宰上床的时候也很紧张，但是那时候扩张是自己做的，总还是给自己先建了一层心理建设，也提前感受过有异物插入是怎样的感觉。

但是这些感觉李赫宰从来都没有体验过，所以现在才会格外紧张。盯着李赫宰的后穴，李东海突然又把手中的润滑剂放在一旁，然后双手掰开李赫宰的屁股，脑袋凑上前，舔上了李赫宰的后穴。

李赫宰从在浴室的时候就不断给自己做心理建设，刚刚那人的手指按压自己的后穴的时候也只想着一会那根手指会带着润滑剂插进来，但他根本没有想到，李东海会伸舌头舔他的那里，被那人突然的动作吓得惊叫出声，塌下去的腰挺起来，整个人有些慌张地回过头看着李东海。

“海海，脏，别舔。”

李东海一巴掌甩在了李赫宰的屁股上，这一巴掌力气很大，只不过几秒钟李赫宰白皙的皮肤上就出现了红红的手印。李东海看着喜欢，上前就着发红的屁股又亲了一口，“谁让你乱动了，趴回去！”

“不脏的，我的赫宰最干净了。”

李赫宰还是不太像让李东海做这个，圆溜溜的大眼睛委屈巴巴地看着李东海，嘴里还喊着爱人的名字讨饶：“海海……”

但李东海不为所动，他知道李赫宰担心什么，但是他一点也没有觉得那里脏，只是刚刚看着紧张得收缩得粉嫩小穴，就忍不住想舔上去，这么想也这么做了。所以李东海没有要听李赫宰得意思，只是拍了拍那人的屁股说道：“快趴回去，再乱动一会我让你插着跳蛋睡。”

乖乖地应了一声，李赫宰又塌下了腰，恢复了刚才的姿势。而李东海则是再次掰开李赫宰的屁股，舌头舔上了那人因为预想到的动作而变得收缩得更快的后穴。

“嗯……”

李东海的舌头非常灵活，绕着李赫宰的后穴不停打转，舌尖像是要把李赫宰后穴上的每一个褶皱都舔过似的，然后还用舌尖顶开他的后穴，一点一点地舔进他的身体里面，让李赫宰跪在调教台上不停颤抖着，嘴里也不知道在喊什么，一会说着不要了，一会又说好舒服。

但毕竟舌头的长度有限，李东海的舔弄不仅让李赫宰变得敏感，也让后穴开始变得瘙痒起来。后穴里面没有被舌头照顾到的地方叫嚣着想要，但李赫宰却不好意思说出口，只是扭着屁股，把自己的后穴更送到李东海面前。

李东海怎么会不知道李赫宰的想法，停下来抬起头开始耍流氓，“奴隶，舒服吗？只是用舌头操你就让你很爽了吗？那一会我操进去，你是不是也会直接射出来？”

“唔……没有！”毕竟自己也是个dom，刚进去就被操射岂不是太没面子了。

李东海也没有继续逗他，只是倒了一点润滑剂在李赫宰股间，然后慢慢推了一根手指进去。

第一次被异物进入，李赫宰觉得后穴胀得厉害，却又忍不住想要把李东海的手指夹的很紧，仿佛只有这样才能缓解刚刚那人用舌头舔弄时留下的瘙痒的感觉。

“嗯……主人……”

“才一根手指而已，奴隶你这里，一会是要被我用大肉棒操的，夹这么紧，是等不及了吗？”李东海拿出以前调教别人时候的模样，收起了生活间被李赫宰宠成小猫的样子，这个时候露出了爪子，彻彻底底变成了一只小野猫。

李赫宰知道李东海的技术的，那人总是能发现一些奇奇怪怪的小玩具用在自己身上，不然就是让自己看着他在面前自慰，而自己只能跪着什么也做不了。那人的手指现在插在自己的后穴里，灵活的不断戳弄着开始变得越来越敏感的肠壁，他知道那人在找什么，却也不能阻止，只能收缩着括约肌，把那人的手指越夹越近。

李东海伸手一巴掌甩在了李赫宰的屁股上，然后添了一根手指进去，看着李赫宰的前面因为自己的动作而吐出了好几滴清液，李东海开口警告道：“放松点，没有我的允许不许射哦，如果你忍不住射出来的话，我只好用一些强制手段，帮你管管你前面这根了。”

不知道李东海说的是什么，锁精环还是尿道管，不管是哪一个，他都不想戴。乖巧地点了点头，李赫宰回应道：“我知道了，主人。”

“你乖，做得好一会奖励你。”

说话间李东海的手指已经加到了第三根，三根手指在李赫宰的后穴里抠挖着，终于在感受到李赫宰剧烈颤抖的时候，李东海知道他找到了。

“啊——！不要……”

李赫宰从来不知道前列腺被刺激带来的快感会让他整个人趴在调教台上颤抖，这样的感觉太陌生了，比之前的任何道具，跟插进李东海身体里的感觉实在太不一样了，快感像是在那一点不断积累，然后说着脊椎，传遍了全身。

坏心眼的一直对着刚找到的敏感的腺体按压着，李东海还伸手顺便照顾了变得越来越硬的前端，前后都被照顾到了敏感点，可是李东海却警告他不许射。

李赫宰歪过头看着李东海，他被玩的脸上有些泛红，这一眼看进李东海心里，心疯狂为自己的爱人跳动着。

“主人……不要玩……想射……”

“你乖，现在还不许射。”李东海把插在后穴里的手拔出来，又拍了拍李赫宰的屁股，他真的很喜欢玩李赫宰的屁股，因为爱人的皮肤很白，被玩弄得变得泛红的屁股，总是很好看。

“走吧，我们去床上。”

“我想在床上操你。”

TBC


End file.
